As The Night Before
by nita1993
Summary: I hope he doesn't come tonight... if he does, will I be able to stop him? Better question... will I be able to stop myself? Zidanion. Onion Knight's POV. Yaoi


Well, here it is. It has been so long since I wrote something but I have two whole weeks for myself. I will also be updating Clumsy Boy since I finally have time xD

The_ Zidanion_ name has been sponsor to you by loonytwin. I made up the name with _Kao-tan_'s help as she introduced me to the _Dissidia Final Fantasy _world~

It's not a famous pairing, but it's really cute it caught my attention along with CloudxSquall and SquallxZidane.

Without much to add, enjoy~

As The Night Before

Has it always been like this? I can't remember anymore… always having this thoughts running and clashing in my mind. It confuses me and bothers me how much it has come down to. How could I let this happen? Every night… every… single… night…

The first time I heard that we were just a few weeks from the final battle, I was eager and anxious, from excitement and fear of the outcome, I knew it was getting close and it was probably going to be something I can't even imagine. But I've always been thinking and thinking about it, and everyone who was also getting involved, we're sure to find our crystals, each and every one of us.

I analyze, I think, I always make sure I have the right answer in my mind before I speak out loud, it has always been like this, with everything, but apparently it couldn't be the same with everyone.

Except for one special person…

Warrior of Light invited us to spend the nights in his castle before the final battle, everyone had their crystal back then, and we still do. Terra took mine and gave it to Warrior of Light to keep it safe in one of the castle's chambers. We didn't know each other; at least, I didn't know anyone other than Terra and a few more… so we finally got to meet the rest of the team.

Warrior of Light led us into a very spacious room which he called the Main Chamber and everyone was there after he gave us each our room. My room was at the very end, I asked him for that since I like to have a quiet night and good rest and to give Terra a room close to mine ending it up to be two doors down. He was kind enough to grand me a simple wish.

I met Squall, quiet guy, didn't really talked to him… Cloud as well, I didn't hear him talk to anyone other than Squall. Tidus on the other side was very friendly, loud, but friendly nonetheless. Cecil and Firion were talking to Warrior of Light so I didn't have a chance to meet them, maybe I might later on. I need to know my allies as well. Terra was right next to me, she was smiling, maybe she was just happy that everyone was safe after getting their crystal.

I should point it out for her. "You look happy." I said.

"I am." She nodded down at me, I'm short I admit that… "I didn't know we were so many." She looked around again aimlessly and giggled.

I bit my lip and nodded as I wonder around, two of them were still missing. Bartz and… him…

"Yeah, if we work together and make sure we use our heads, we'll definitely bring peace back." I pointed out and cleared my throat, remembering him made my mouth dry and stand awkwardly, that guy…

"It's time for bed, we need to train more tomorrow! Let's go guys! And Terra…" Tidus said as he walked out first, soon followed by the blonde with the thick sword and the brunette with the gunblade.

"Let's go to bed." Terra smiled down at me, I answered with a faint nod and led the way in front of her as some others were exiting as well.

_Will it be like the night before?_

~*~

When the last piece of armor was on the small dresser, I took my helmet off as well and hanged it on a nearby chair, letting the white feathers free from ruining themselves on any solid objects. My under shirt was a bit tight on me so I might as well take it off to have a good night rest… if I get one.

It has happen constantly, well, at least since I've been into this castle with everyone else. Every night I know it's going to happen, it happened a few times… several times already and I just keep letting it happen. I keep saying yes or just not doing anything to avoid it or stop it…

_Maybe I'm just drowning in my own desire…_

That has to be a lie, I always know what's happening around me. I always know what will happen, the consequences that come with it. I'm positive I'm conscious of what I'm doing.

_Is he conscious of what he's doing?_

I shivered at the thought, what if he's doing this unconsciously? Could that even be possible? Could be…

I turned off the candle as soon as I sat on the small yet elegant bed I was given. It was a comfortable room with dark blue walls and elegant furniture. The room was pitch black after I let the only light disappear with a soft blow. When I was scooting back on the headboard to shove my feet inside the bed sheets I felt some fabric under it. Raising an eyebrow confused I pulled the fabric up and lifted it eye level, I tried to adjust what it was, it was hard when all around you is dark.

The moment I realized what it was I blushed and covered my mouth. Immediately out of impact I threw the fabric away making it land on the floor. _I can't believe he left that here..!_

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, pulling the covers up to my shoulders and nuzzled my pillow, I need to sleep.

_I know he's coming tonight as well._

I bit my lip and blushed madly, burying my face on the pillow again as my knees bent. The blanket was embracing my heating body as the memories of last night returned, all the… touches that were involved. And the sounds, oh god the sounds. _Nngh…_

It's embarrassing to think that I, Onion Knight, was doing all of those things. I take that back, I was letting all those things to happen in the first place. I could have stopped, I could have forced him, I'm strong enough to make him stop, the countless battles from the past have proved that…

But I just kept submitting at his will, I'm starting to think this is my entire fault…

_Hnngh…_

I shifted under the blanket and rested on my stomach, my arms hugging the pillow tightly as the time passed, second by second, minute by minute. Time continued to move and this very moment had just passed as well. There's no right now, it passed already…

I let my eyes open just slightly, halfway would be enough to make them heavy and tired in a while, licking my lips I stared at the black space in front of me with a idle stare. _If he comes, will I be able to stop him?_

_Would I be able to stop myself?_

I ran my tongue over my lips once again at the previous night's events, and the night before. The feeling of his body roaming mine, the feeling of his lips brushing my skin and the so longing attention I had never felt before, his blonde locks falling down as I rest back, the heavy smell of our sin spreading throughout the room. His eyes locked to mine right before they close in ecstasy and getting so close to his upcoming release as he said my name.

I have to admit that I had begged for him to continue… it just felt so overwhelming. Something I might never experience with anyone else. Mostly because I don't want to do it with anyone else…

What has that Monkey done to me?

The knob started to twist loosely and I tensed up. _Tonight as well._ I clutched the blanket tightly and brought it up under my nose, closing my eyes and shifting so that my back is resting on the bed. _Maybe if I look asleep he won't notice._ I had that same thought last night.

Footsteps echoed and the door was close with the same gentle and caring hand that had opened it. Letting the soft click to lock it with the extra twist to make sure it was fully sealed. I shut my eyes a bit too tightly, my cheeks were burning but hidden under the blankets safely; I shifted again and tried not to make it noticeable that my body was shivering.

Just thinking about what he's planning on doing makes my knees go weak…

"Hey…" his voice said softly, taking a few more steps and standing right next to my bed.

"Hmm…" I hummed lightly and tried to make my breath even again, it was hard near impossible. My eye poked from the edge of the blanket, I was almost completely sure he wouldn't see my eye since it was this dark but it gave it away too easily, or so I think.

Apparently he didn't notice, he didn't stared or did something…

I saw the familiar lust in his eyes, such serious expression was always hard to see on him if he wasn't determined, like right now. He's the type that lets his instincts get to him and not just because he's part animal. But sometimes… he just loses control. I understand that, I can't blame him, I guess… but I _can_ blame myself for expecting him to do this and not put an end to it.

Heavy weight was put on each side of my hips, sinking the bed down. He had climbed on me and forced my legs to separate even if the blanket was between us, "You're awake…"

I immediately opened my eyes, my nose and under was covered by the blanket who kept our bodies apart. "You woke me…" I whispered and clutched the blanket tightly and pulled up to cover my eyes. I desperately needed to hide my flustered face and my raising breaths.

"Hey, now…" he said softly, chuckling lightly. "Don't hide from me…"

I chewed on my lip and gulped, bending my knees up and looking sideways knowing his face was right above me as the blanket covered my view.

I didn't speak at that, I couldn't, I just felt a soft palm brush my hair behind my ear, the sweet and small motion made me shiver and weak on the knees until they gave away and fell flat on the bed. He rubbed his thumb down to my cheek and brought the blanket to my neck, flustered face exposed to his view.

Chuckling he asked, "What's wrong?" he moved his legs a bit, maybe to be a bit more comfortable but the blanket was getting higher and easier to get off the more he did that.

"Nothing." I whispered and tried to pull the blanket up again but he had a tight grip on it.

"You're blushing." He grinned at that, he was amused for pointing it out, as always, he gets pleasure from embarrassing me.

"Your point being?" I glared lightly, did he had to point it out…? "Get off, you're heavy…" I pushed him a bit but he lowered his chest, suddenly he embraced me, feeling his nuzzle on my neck made me shiver and inhale some wanted air, "Z-Zidane…?"

His arms were around me, embracing my blanket covered waist as he kissed my neck, making a small embarrassing whimper sound escape from my throat. He liked it, I know he did, he just brushed his lips again and made that small awkward moan escape my lips. His lips moving into a smile when I gasped at a sudden hard kiss planted on my sensitive flesh, right below my ear.

He knows _where_ I like it… _how_ I like it, and how to _make_ me like it…

"H-Hiiuuu…" My dry lips gave it and parted, panting lightly. I can't believe I'm still as sensitive as the first time… I could be a bit more use to it by now.

But Zidane's touches were always new and unexpected… they could be called wild. W-Where are his hands going..!

"O-ooh…" I throated a moan as his hands had pulled the blanket up to my under arms, his palms were caressing my chest oh so painfully slow but familiarly in a way it could be said normal… but I'm still not used to being touch like this.

I heard a chuckle above me and I half opened my eyes again, I couldn't see his face that well but he was smiling alright, almost grinning. He was amused and I couldn't deny that it was all because of my reactions… he was close, very close to my face. His breath was tickling my nose and his hips were trying to get between my legs.

"Did you thought I wouldn't come tonight?" I heard him ask, the blanket being pulled completely with one skillful swift and onto the floor, where it had been previous nights as well.

"I was hoping…"

"Such hurtful words…" he undid the button on his shirt and nuzzled my neck, an unneeded gasp exhaling from my lips as my eyes closed once again. "What did I do to deserve such treatment, Luneth?"

_My name… he's serious._ "S-Shut up…"his lips were pressed on my neck again, hands roaming my hips as my legs parted and knees bent, how awkwardly good this position made me feel ashamed of myself for being so submitting to a boy like him. Always having his way with me, how shameful of me… a Knight and being—

"A-ahh…" I gasped as he kissed my jaw line, daring to leave them for a bit until his lips were playing with my shoulder's flesh with several sucks and kisses. Knees pressing in the back of my tights and blonde locks falling on my chest, tickling almost.

"You don't like it when I say your name?" He chuckled again, stop that…

"It's not that…" I managed to say, trying to sit up but not daring to look into his eyes. "Don't ask." I shook my head and blushed when he forced my chin up, facing him with my flustered face, almost watery eyes… was I crying? No, I was just trying hard to not make so much… uncomfortable sounds.

"Alright…" He smiled and lowered his lips to mine, my chin forced to stay in place as well as my stare, I was drawn to his lips, they were getting closer and his breath was brushing my skin, I pressed my hands on his shoulders, I don't even know if it was to push him away or just draw him closer… "We'll do as you say tonight, but just… let me continue."

His lips finally pressed onto mine and it only made me realize I didn't wanted it to stop… I gasped, just for the surprise, and felt my head meet the pillow below me. His lips were warm… intense and pressing down with a soft and tender grip, massaging and caressing my own skin. _Oh god._ His tongue traced along my lower lip, unconsciously I parted them, already knowing what he wanted.

At that he took the chance and pressed his tongue inside my mouth, playing with mine until he decided to lick all around, I could feel some saliva trailing down my cheek to my ear, it was a mix of both of our breaths as they got shortened, pants filled the room and an ending gasps echoed as our make out session vanished.

His lips kissed the corner of my own, swollen and pink from all the caresses. I whimpered when his lips went down to my chest, kissing slowly and oh god he was going lower…

"N-Nngh… " I whimpered… the sound that I hated so much but I couldn't hold it back, his hands were below my belly and he was running his palms over my inner tights.

He was teasing my needs, he very well knows how much I hate tease after all those previous nights, it didn't take long until he took the hint that I wanted more…

When did this became such a routine?

"I know… " he said as he kissed my forehead, chuckling.

I didn't notice when he got below me, I was trying to steady my breath too much and lost track of his movements, his slim yet muscular arms and his chest when he bended to my waist level.

"Ha-ah!" He pressed his palm on my covered erection. It had been growing through the whole make out and he was not taking his time, I saw his own problem before he could hide it. He kissed below my belly button and started to pull my boxers down.

"Hn…" he made a sound with his throat, fingers pressing on my hips as he nipped my boxer's waist band and pulled.

"Stop that…" I covered my eyes when he did that, it's so embarrassing just to see him trying to pull those… those… ugh. (Sexy acts)

"Why? Because it turns you on?" he said and took a hold of my boxers with his teeth one again, slowly pulling down until they were below my knees.

"Of course not…" I mumbled/whined. "You look awkward that's all…" I whimpered one last time at the thought, he did this on purpose and it only made me groan in anger.

"Hm…" he nuzzled my stomach and I flinched, lightly shivered when he massaged once more. "Always so sensitive…"

"A-Ah…" he ran his tongue over my stomach, slowly kissing and nipping my flesh until he finally got down to my needed pleasure. He grabbed it and I shuddered when he gave a soft pull, "a-ahh…" my voice had to be held back, I always try to do that, but I just can't when he's doing this…

"Hmmhmm…" his tongue ran on his lips before lowering, he licked the very tip and I groaned, pleased by the simple touch but it felt too damn good to beg for more. His grip on my growing erection was firm yet gentle…

"I-I… uhhh Zidaaah…" I couldn't finish as my head was thrown back when his tongue travel from base to tip, licking slowly then coming back down for a sequel, "Oooohhh…"

My groans, my whimpers, my moans filled the room with echoes and breaths made the ceiling look shady. My dry lips were parted and my eyes started to water again, feeling too good had to be illegal and I needed to make it feel better… but Zidane was always the one that has to come to my room. Was I making him more… _dominant_ because of that? Because of my stubbornness? Because I have never admitted that I don't dislike it… that I _do_ like how it feels to be below him…

_I need to tell him._

"Z-Zidane…hnn…" I gulped as my throat was exposed when I gave a silent gasp, "F-Feels good g-gyaaa…." I bended my knees and rested my head back, my neck extending and expose as my back arches from the bed when I felt him suck harshly along with a tight squeeze.

_Too much._

"O-Oohh… m-more…" I gasped again, "_More_ Zidane…" knees shaking and breath shortening, I was so close…

_Yet, I beg him to go further._

"Hm?" His lips kissed the tip oh _oh_ and again and _again_…

"I-I… haaa…" I bit my lip when my tip touched the back of his throat, filling my whole member on a warm cavern and gasping silently. Too much, so close, I can't—

That was it, I screamed his name in ecstasy as my stomach curled, cumming inside his mouth, he found pleasure in tasting me whenever I reached my climax… and seeing some white liquid trail down from his lips only made him more… "tempting" to look at.

And so every night, since the time we came to this castle, he found interest in me and, I'm not lying, I'm interested in him as well…

…Will this happen tomorrow night as well?

(Crappy ending I know… shame on me D8. But it's not really the ending I suppose xD)Okay, so I needed to get that out of my system xD I hope you enjoy it and bla bla bla xD

Sequel? Perhaps =3 Read and Review~


End file.
